Fogos de artificio
by Sinstanter
Summary: A tradição diz que se você beijar alguém durante os fogos, você e a pessoa a qual beijou estarão unidas de alguma forma. Pra sempre. Deidara, você quer ser beijado? ItaxDei


Nota: Naruto não me pertence.

Nota2: Contém Yaoi.

Leader: ... e Itachi, vocês tem uma semana pra completar a missão.

_Surgiu uma missão de ultima hora e eu e Deidara ficamos responsáveis por ela. A missão é bem simples: procurar informações sobre Orochimaru na Vila Oculta do Som, mais que isso não é preciso saber. Já estamos na Vila do Som há uma semana e ainda não conseguimos informação nenhuma. Mas isso não é um problema. O verdadeiro problema está na minha preocupação com Deidara. Isso mesmo. É constrangedor admitir, mas eu estou preocupado. Desde que chegamos aqui eu não ouvi ele puxar conversa comigo uma única vez. Só responde monossilabicamente as minhas poucas perguntas. Às vezes ele faz um comentário ou outro, que por incrível que pareça são comentários inteligentes. Ele costumava falar muito, e quando eu digo __muito__, é sério._

_Afinal, o que esperar de alguém que tem três bocas? Também reclamava de tudo, fazia piada de tudo, explodia tudo, ria de tudo, falava de tudo. Às vezes eu ficava me perguntando se ele era hiperativo e tinha vontade de socá-lo até desfigurar seu rosto. Mas pensando bem, isso não seria uma coisa muito legal de se fazer. Ele tem um rosto bonito. O corpo também. Não é de se jogar fora. Mesmo o Deidara sendo insuportável quando fica tagarelando aos quatro ventos, é ainda mais insuportável o seu silencio. Veja bem, esse lugar só tem espaço pro meu silêncio. E eu gosto da voz dele. Geralmente não presto atenção em nada do que ele está dizendo, mas de alguma forma a voz dele me agrada. Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo, mas meu orgulho é maior do que a vontade de perguntar. Nunca foi meu do meu tipo sair por aí perguntando sobre coisas assim, mas eu tenho um palpite. E esse palpite se chama Sasori. Desde que o ruivo morreu Deidara passou a agir diferente. E isso me incomoda, preciso quebrar logo esse silêncio._

- Vamos embora? – _Foi o máximo que eu pude fazer_. _Não conseguimos informações nenhuma e já estava na hora de partir._

- Sim.

_Preciso achar um jeito de puxar assunto com ele, se não vou enlouquecer. Silêncio... silêncio... apenas silêncio. Já faz quase cinco horas que partimos. E até agora o que? Só silêncio._

- Estou com fome, un. – _Foi tudo o que ele disse, me olhando com uma cara de sono enquanto corríamos pelas árvores. Pelo jeito não dormiu essa noite também_.

- Vamos parar pra comer então. Passaremos a noite aqui.

- Sim.

_Paramos em uma pequena vila e nos hospedamos num hotel. Ainda tínhamos um dia pra retornar pra caverna. É, nossa base é numa caverna. Não vem ao caso agora. Já era noite, a vila estava toda enfeitada e repleta de barracas e luzes. Iria ter festival de fogos ali nessa mesma noite. Lembro-me de quando levava meu irmão mais novo aos festivais. Eu o levantava em meus ombros para que pudesse ver os fogos sem perder nenhum. E ainda tinha que ficar escutando asneira das pessoas que passavam andando por nós distraidamente, estas diziam que se você beijar alguém durantes os fogos, você e essa pessoa estarão unidas para sempre. Muito poético, não é? Por isso mesmo que não agrada. Qual o propósito de querer ficar conectado a alguém pra sempre?_

- Itachi? – _Deidara parecia meio desconcertado por ter me chamado._

- Hm? – _Foi tudo que eu consegui responder. O rosto dele está diferente. Acho que ele está meio que sorrindo. Depois de todos esses dias... Está melhor._

- Vamos ao festival? Quero comer algo lá,un. - _E quer ver explosões também. E por algum motivo ele está corado. Esse cara tem umas atitudes que me fazem questionar sobre o que ele pode estar pensando. Eu apenas fiz que 'sim' com a cabeça. Ele fica engraçado quando está corado. Seus cabelos estão soltos caindo sob os ombros. Os fios loiros ainda estão molhados devido ao recente banho. Ele está diferente. Diferentemente melhor. Sorrindo. Parece que 'Sasori' não é bem o motivo pra o transtorno de humor de dele. Vai entender... Em se tratando de Deidara tudo é possível. E todo mundo tem seus 'altos' e 'baixos' na vida. Preciso sair desse quarto de hotel. Estou pensando demais no momento._

_Aqui estamos nós. No meio de muitas pessoas que estão rindo e andando de um lado pro outro aproveitando o momento como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas. Deidara já estava mais 'comunicativo' também. Vez ou outra ele soltava uma risada ou comentava algo. Eu estava gostando da situação. Já tínhamos comido e estávamos andando sem rumo pelo festival. Claro que como pessoas normais, não como Akatsukis._

- É a primeira vez que venho a um festival. Não são tão ruins como eu pensava, un.

- Hm. - _Lembrei que eu já havia ido a muitos. Como ele nunca fora em nenhum_?

- Eu nunca tive interesse. - _Respondeu como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos._

- Nem eu.

- Mas uma coisa é certa. Fogos de artifício! – _Ele me assustou com a exclamação._

_Até algumas pessoas pararam pra olhar o rosto sorridente do loiro ao meu lado. Aí eu lembrei: explosões. Típico do Deidara. Ele ria muito agora. Eu não podia vê-lo ali, ao meu lado rindo tão naturalmente, pois me dava um frio na barriga. Eu queria congelar essa imagem pra sempre. Pra sempre? Quanto? Quanto dura 'pra sempre'? Não é possível que eu esteja pensando 'poeticamente' assim. Queria abraçá-lo e dizer o que eu sinto. Mas o que eu sinto? Não sei... eu olhava fixamente naquele olho azul, o único o qual não está coberto pela franja, mas este não retribuía o olhar: apenas olhava o céu que estava muito estrelado. Ali onde estávamos teríamos a visão perfeita do show de luzes._

- Vai demorar muito?

- O que? _– Me surpreendi com a pergunta, afinal eu estava preso nos meus pensamentos._

- Os fogos. Eu quero vê-los logo.

- Hm.

- E então, un? – _Por um minuto eu parei e pensei. Mas não o suficiente. Normalmente eu sou frio e calculista. Deixei o comentário escapar._

- A tradição diz que se você beijar alguém durante os fogos, você e a pessoa a qual beijou estarão unidas de alguma forma. Pra sempre. - _Ele me olhou assustado. Afinal, eu nunca fiz esse tipo de comentário antes. Mas Deidara pareceu interessar-se._

- Que horas começam os fogos? – _Parecia mais empolgado também. Ele estava mesmo sorrindo._

- Por que? Você vai beijar alguém?

- Não. Mas vai que alguém me beija!

- Você quer ser beijado?

- Sei lá. Não posso prever o que pode acontecer na hora. Mas você podia fazer isso por mim né?

- O que? Te beijar?

- Na verdade seria ativar seu Sharingan pra prever e me alertar se alguém for tentar me beijar!

- Hm. – _Deidara é meio imprevisível. Ele me faz pensar muitas coisas de uma vez. Mas eu não chego à conclusão nenhuma. Mentira, chego sim, a única: eu gosto dele._

- Mas você tem que me avisar mesmo! Não quero ser beijado por um estranho qualquer e ficar conectado a ele a vida toda, un!

- ... – _Vai começar... meu coração... está batendo muito rápido. Que sensação é essa? O frio na barriga voltou..._

- Deidara... _– Ele me olhou surpreso. E foi corando de leve. Talvez pelo meu ato inusitado._

- Você ativou mesmo o Sharingan! _– Ele ria, estava tão bonito naquela noite. Na verdade ele é bonito. Já disse isso. Por um momento ele ficou parado lá, me olhando nos olhos como se me convidasse a um passeio me tirando da realidade. Nós fomos nos aproximando até ficarmos frente a frente. Estávamos muito próximos. Eu podia ver o reflexo das estrelas no seu olho._

- Deidara... alguém vai te beijar. – _No exato momento que eu disse isso, estourou o primeiro fogo de artifício._

_Fui me aproximando ainda mais do rosto dele. A distancia era mínima e perigosa. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração. Passei a mão no seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos. Eu não resisti. Selei nossa distancia com um beijo. _

_Segundo fogo de artifício. Foi apenas um primeiro contato, para logo em seguida meus braços estarem involuntariamente ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo os nossos corpos colar. Pude sentir seus braços envolverem o meu pescoço. Ele abriu os lábios permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse. Ele queria o mesmo que eu._

_Terceiro fogo de artifício. E foi o que aconteceu. O beijo foi se aprofundando._

_Quarto fogo de artifício. Eu podia sentir seu perfume. Tão bom. Eu podia sentir o gosto da sua boca. Tão bom. Eu podia sentir sua língua entrelaçando a minha. Tão bom. Eu podia sentir seu calor... _

_Quinto fogo de artifício. Não esperava que ele beijasse tão bem assim. Eu não queria que terminasse nunca... _

_Sexto fogo de artifício. A partir daí eu perdi a conta. Só conseguia prestar atenção no beijo. _

_Mas... eu descobri o que é querer ficar com alguém pra sempre. Pra sempre! Eu só espero que 'pra sempre' seja bastante tempo._

O que acharam? Talvez meloso demais. Ainda não sou boa em escrever mais eu tento ta? ¬¬

Que tal deixar uma review? n.n eu vou ficar feliz \o/ uaheuiaheu


End file.
